La vie est un long voyage, et voyager c'est vivre
by Yumeyuuji
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Gildarts était partit. Il avait erré des années durant, seul, le sourire aux lèvres, un peu étourdi mais définitivement heureux. Et libre. Surtout libre. Puis il y avait eu Fairy Tail. Et il était devenu une fée, sous un simple coup de tête. Mais il ne regretta pas un seul jour son choix. Car son vrai voyage avait enfin commencé. Label SPPS !


**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages mentionnés ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. La phrase en guise de titre, est aussi à lui, je l'ai repris de son manga Rave Master.

Bonjour ! Alors, ceci est la prélude de mon recueil d'OS basé sur Gildarts (projet qui me tient à coeur même si je n'aime pas du tout le résumé, je le referai sûrement). Le tout sera relié, mais en même temps complètement éparpillé. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les OS ne se basent que sur un seul fil conducteur, la même vie, mais ne respecteront absolument pas l'ordre chronologique. Je pourrai par exemple écrire sur un petit épisode à la guilde, puis il pourrait y avoir un OS basé sur son enfance. Mais ce sera la même vie, donc son enfance aura des répercussions sur ce qu'il est devenu plus tard, j'essaie de tout rendre cohérent, même si c'est assez compliqué. Je crois que c'est tout ce qu'il y a savoir (et pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction, s'il y en a, je tiens juste à vous dire que j'écris.)

Ce recueil reflète ma passion sur le voyage et la liberté. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Gildarts se souviendrait toujours de ce jour, où, alors seulement âgé d'une treizaine d'années, il avait annoncé à ses parents qu'il partait dans la nuit. Ils ne l'avaient pas pris au sérieux, le croyant sûrement trop faible ou bien trop peureux et étaient retournés dans leur paillasse servant de lit dans la seule pièce vivable.

« Je vous aime », avait-il alors dit, avant de les embrasser chacun sur les deux joues, tandis que ses parents écarquillaient les yeux, un peu ahuris de la soudaine affection de leur fils unique. C'était la première fois que le garçon s'était risqué à dire ces mots, si doux, si beaux, si forts. Et qui pouvaient être si destructeurs. Il avait eu les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'il se rendait compte que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il les voyait. L'adolescent avait ensuite attendu que le marchand de sable viennent les chercher, les emmenant loin de la misère rythmant leur vie, et des malheurs quotidiens.

Puis il était partit.

Sa tête tournait, un peu, tandis qu'il découvrait le ciel étoilé. Immense. Prêt à l'engloutir. Il avait eu le vertige. Puis des larmes avaient coulé, doucement, silencieusement, tandis que chacun de ses pas l'éloignait de ce qui fut son foyer. Il réalisa alors, avec amertume, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents, ses parents qui ne comprendraient sûrement jamais son geste, ses parents qui se tuaient tous les jours à la tâche pour le nourrir, lui, un vaurien, mage qui plus est. Et ils les abandonnaient. Il prenait plaisir à se dire qu'il faisait ça pour leur bien, les déchargeant ainsi du fardeau que leur fils représentait. Gildarts aimait se croire héro, brave et humble, alors qu'il était tout le contraire. Il ne sacrifiait pas sa vie, il la sauvait. Il partait, tout simplement, ou plutôt, non, il fuyait, vers un ailleurs trop longtemps rêvé. L'adolescent ne voulait pas de cette vie qui l'attendait auprès de ses parents. Il ne voulait pas finir paysan, travailler à se tuer de fatigue pour un salaire misérable, se marier avec la fille du coin, fonder une famille qu'il n'aurait jamais eu la force d'aimer, sans surprise, sans rire, sans chaleur, sans amour. Ses parents avaient été assez forts pour y arriver mais pas lui. Alors il fuyait. Lâchement. Egoïstement. Mais heureux, d'un certain côté.

Il s'était arrêté quelques instants pour regarder une dernière fois le pauvre village, foyer de son enfance. Les larmes avaient coulé avec plus de force mais il s'était détourné, et avait relevé la tête avant de continuer son chemin. La voûte céleste était là pour le consoler.

Quelque chose l'avait changé cette nuit-là. D'une manière définitive, sans retour possible. Cette nuit avait façonné à jamais ce qu'il deviendrait. Et il apprit. Sa plus grande leçon de vie.

Gildarts avait connu la peur, les doutes, la solitude. La peur d'avoir fait le mauvais choix, d'avoir abandonné ses parents, de rester éternellement enfermé dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Il avait connu la quiétude en regardant les étoiles et avait appris à l'aimer, lui qui ne pouvait pourtant jamais s'empêcher de courir partout. Il avait connu l'ivresse du voyage, celle qui ne l'avait jamais fait regretter son choix : cette sensation de liberté, du vent frais sur son visage, qui le poussait à tout observer, à s'émerveiller devant un oiseau. A chanter sous la lune. A parler au vent. A attraper les nuages. A courir dans l'eau. A sourire, toujours. Et il y avait cette force au fond de lui qui s'était réveillée, puissante, sauvage - incontrôlable cette rage de vivre, devenue son opium. Il avait connu le froid, le vrai. Celui qui coupe presque la respiration, qui brûle les poumons tant l'air est glacé, qui enlève toute sensation et volonté si ce n'est l'urgence de se réchauffer. Celui qui fait trembler, claquer des dents, devenir bleu, avant de tomber face contre terre sans pouvoir se relever. Il avait failli mourir cette nuit-là, ayant bêtement oublié ses affaires soigneusement préparés à son ancienne demeure. Il avait alors connu la générosité, l'humanité et la reconnaissance lorsqu'un vieil homme l'avait sauvé en le recueillant chez lui.

Une nuit était passé, et il s'était réveillé le sourire aux lèvres, déjà prêt à repartir. Mais voyant son sauveur si faible et attachant, il avait décidé de rester quelques jours de plus pour le remercier et lui donner un coup de main. Les jours s'étirèrent en semaines, les semaines en mois, jusqu'au jour où le vieil homme mourut, le sourire aux lèvres. Heureux d'avoir eu quelqu'un pour prendre son dernier souffle et fermer ses yeux. Ne réalisant sûrement pas que sa mort avait laissé un vide, que l'adolescent ne pouvait pas combler, ne pourrait jamais combler.

Il s'était retrouvé seul, n'arrivant pas à réaliser. La douceur de vie et le bonheur avaient doucement basculé en colère et déni. La colère et le déni s'étaient transformés en douleur et larmes. Puis, sa rage de vivre avait refait surface, violente il s'était relevé le regard droit et fier, et s'était promis de ne plus laisser personne mourir, qu'il ne sombrerait plus. Il s'était recueilli une dernière fois sur la tombe du vieil homme. Et était partit, encore. Car, qu'importe le trou dans son cœur, la vie continuait. Il y avait tant à découvrir, tant de sourires à faire apparaître, tant de larmes à essuyer, de blessures à cicatriser. Gildarts jura en prenant les étoiles en témoin qu'il ne faiblirait plus.

Cinq longues années s'écoulèrent. Il les passa à s'entraîner avec acharnement, à écraser ses ennemis, à errer sans but, sans aucune attache, aucun lien avec quiconque. Juste quelques sourires éphémères et soupirs féminins lorsqu'il se perdait dans les courbes voluptueuses lui permettant de tenir, de vivre. Il était merveilleusement libre.

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus heureux, mais il se trompait. Car il y avait eu Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail et son lot de surprises, de bagarres, de missions, d'amitiés et de joies. De souffrances aussi. Un peu. Pour leur rappeler que même s'ils étaient des fées, ils n'étaient pas indestructibles.

Gildarts se souviendrait toujours du jour où, pour la première fois, il était entré dans la guilde en pulvérisant littéralement la place et la façade avant de se prendre une chaise et de rentrer dans la bagarre générale alors qu'il ne connaissait encore personne. Jamais il ne s'était autant amusé. Et c'est ainsi, qu'après s'être épuisé à la tâche, il était devenu une fée, sous un simple coup de tête. Pas un seul jour il ne regretta son choix. Car son vrai voyage avait enfin commencé.


End file.
